


Lights Out

by sa704m



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa704m/pseuds/sa704m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli Prompt: The lights are cut/there’s a storm at the Griffith Hotel, and Angie’s out of candles… <br/>http://magicmumu.tumblr.com/post/115124879991/cartinelli-prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Peggy nearly fell into her apartment upon opening the door, hiding her limp from one Miriam Fry had to be one of the hardest things she’d had to do thus far. The second her door closed behind her she stripped herself from her drenched clothing leaving her naked, only to feel the rain stuck to her skin, her damp hair dripping down her back. Oh, and a trickle of blood coming from the wound on her leg, how could she forget. She watched as he trail of blood mixed in with the rain droplets and slid further down, nearing the carpet. She could only imagine Miriam's shock and distaste if she were to let that happen, quickly she grabbed her already ruined skirt and wiped away the trail. Fatigue was hitting her harder than she thought it might have but she made her way to the shower, washing away the dirt and blood, and scrubbing harder in attempt to wipe away the thoughts of an unaccomplished mission and useless day of work.

Twenty minutes later Peggy stepped out of the shower, covered herself in her robe and returned to the room where she previously stood. The wound now burned with a wild resentment, she shouldn't have put so much weight on that leg, she should have just limped her way on into The Griffith and made up another excuse. It was too late for that. The woman sat upon her bed only to lean over and fish out first aid supplies from her bedside table. This wouldn't be the first time she'd attended to her own wounds, and with her luck it would not be the last. Sitting upright, she prepared for stitches, the first puncture felt like taking a bullet, which she'd actually done and she came out of that completely fine. She smirked at that thought through gritted teeth, letting herself breath out a couple choice words only after the second puncture. The wind outside grew more forceful, there was another loud rush and then, darkness.

"Bloody Hell!" Her words came out as a heated yell as she looked down at her thigh, she would have to get up, she'd have to find the candles under the sink. She'd have to force herself to get up and walk out the pain so that she could finish this.

"Peggy!" There was a repetitive bang from beyond the door and then another only seconds after. "Peg, you in there?"

"Angie, I'm a little busy right now, can it wait?” She closed her eyes to escape the pain and shuttered as she brought herself towards the sink.

"What could you possibly be doing in the dark?" The waitress thought about this during the silence and took a step back from the door. "Oh... English if you need your privacy.. I can go."

The agent's brows knitted together and then she rolled her eyes before sighing deeply. "No Angie... Come in if you must."

Angie opened the door to her neighbor’s apartment and held in a laugh, replacing it with a big grin and covering her mouth with her hand. She saw Peggy in her robe leaning all of her weight against the sink while her hand held a needle and thread attached to her thigh. However, that wasn't what had gotten her to laugh, it was that Peggy's robe was slightly lifted, just enough for the waitress to see the roundness of the woman's uncovered butt.

"What exactly is so funny?"

"Oh English..." She let out a muffled snort "You aren't wearing anything under your robe." The woman blushed and stood up straight so abruptly that pain shot through her leg and spread throughout her body. With another gasp she nearly collapsed as the thread in the needle broke off leaving her embarrassed in the dark, with her neighbor watching. "Let me help." Angie lead the woman to her bed, looking down at the wound right away. "Candles?"

"Under the sink."

She lit a couple around the room and one near the woman's bed. "I've sewn up every patch on all my siblings clothing for years, you can trust me okay?" Peggy only nodded while Angie stole a chair near by and propped the woman's leg upon it. She diligently began threading the needle, closing up the wound that had only bled again because of Peggy's rough movements. She looked up only to check on the woman, to makes sure she was still all there. She had become so fond of her, leaving her to hurt a little whenever she found Peggy hurting. She shook the thoughts away and was finally done, after minutes of silence Angie tied a not and leaned down, her mouth close to the wound, only to cut the thread using her teeth. The breath that she released warmed the Brit’s skin and all of the contact made her swoon just enough.

"Alright, we're all finished here." She looked up at the woman who had been watching her every move. "So, how'd ya get that anyway?" "It doesn't matter, really it's not all that interesting." The agent shrugged off the question and reached for the bandage nearby, but Angie got to it first. "Let me." And she did, because she couldn’t resist. She wrapped up the leg tightly but with enough room for circulation, then patted it down and removed it off the chair. "Angie, thank you so much, how can I repay you." She leaned back slightly feeling the pain slip farther away with each minute passing. She felt Angie's had back on the bandage, gentle but with just enough pressure to cause Peggy to fall back into reality. The same hand rose goosebumps as it grazed on her skin, higher, higher, until it reached just high enough.

"Peggy," the waitress was now inches from the other woman's lips, she could feel the heat of each exhale. "You aren't wearing any underwear."


End file.
